1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and a method for providing braille output and, more particularly, to a system and a method for providing braille output based on detected audio data corresponding to spoken language and detected image data corresponding to sign language.
2. Description of the Related Art
In speeches, a presenter typically speaks regarding one or more topics. Most individuals in attendance will be capable of hearing the spoken language and thus capable of receiving the content of the speech. During some speeches, such as high profile speeches, a sign language interpreter may be present. The sign language interpreter may be tasked with repeating the words or content of the speech using sign language so that hearing-disabled individuals are capable of receiving the content of the speech as well. In that regard, the content of the speech is provided via the spoken language and the sign language.
However, this system of using a sign language interpreter to convert the spoken language into sign language does not provide for individuals that are both hearing-impaired and vision-impaired. Accordingly, these individuals can only hope that, sometime in the future, the information presented by the speaker will be printed in braille so that they can receive the content. Even if and when the information is later printed in braille, the individual who prints the information in braille may skip portions of the content, may not remember all of the details of the content, may misrepresent some of the details of the content, or the like. As such, the printed braille information may not be complete or accurate and the hearing and vision impaired individual may still not receive all of the information provided in the presentation.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods for providing optimal braille output based on spoken and sign language.